


Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin

by Lyuta



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cophine Fluffathon, F/F, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyuta/pseuds/Lyuta
Summary: This rather short fic is mostly about Delphine. Her story and her character. I am terribly dissatisfied with the fact that we know almost nothing about Delphine Cormier's life before the "Clones' situation". Here i am trying to express my point of view on how Delphine became who she is and adding some new stuff to the story we love.And also this fic includes some fluffy and romantic Cophine moments because Cophine is  the nicest couple on television IMHO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be happy if you read it and i hope you'll enjoy it :) Will be pleased to discuss it with you as well!
> 
> P.S. I will be delighted if you help me to improve my work with your comments

Delphine had never thought she might possibly kill someone. It is contrary to her nature despite everyone thinks that she is stone-cold and ruthless. She still could smell powder and metal in the air. It felt like she was touched by the Death itself. Terrifying but that was the right thing to do – Dr. Nealon was a bastard and he wanted to hurt her. Hurt Them.

Everything leads to the Neolution - Rachel has to be crucial to Neolutionists but why? She just couldn’t understand that yet and it seems like right now she is the only one who is able to find this out. She has to call Sarah before it is too late - before Ferdinand gets what he was ordered to get! 

But she couldn’t help repeating Nealon's words in her head while examining the worm. 

“You won’t live till morning” – he said.

She shook her head to suppress the animal fear slowly creeping down her body and making her numb. God knows what he could have done and what would be done.

Delphine Cormier, aged 32, was going to die tonight. Was she ready? Definitely not. Was it something that she expected to happen sooner or later? It’s always a long fall from the top, that’s what people say, right? And that was not only about her position in the DYAD Institute. “Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin” - as her grandmother used to say. She had never really understood what Mamie meant by that. It appeared that she finally got the point.

Surprisingly Delphine believed Nealon’s words easily. Probably because she knew that the very last words are usually the most honest. Sometimes sharp and cruel but still honest. Last words of her father came to her mind, however, this time it caused not tears but bitter smile.

“À bientôt, papa” – she whispered quietly. She wasn’t going to try to escape. Because maybe… Just maybe… It might help the Clones.

Clones…Sisters…Cosima. Oh God! Cosima. Despite all the hostility and betrayal, they have been through lately, Delphine knew that Cos wouldn’t want her to die. How can she leave her? Who will watch her back? Sarah? Felix? Shay? Who is trustworthy enough to be asked to keep her safe? But definitely she must find someone who will protect Cosima when she is gone.

Cosima hates when Delphine acts like her doctor or her guard. “Stop mothering me!” – she always says… said. Delphine looked in the mirror and couldn’t ignore the fact that her cheeks covered in Nealon’s blood make her look a little bit like Joker from Batman. Cosima made her watch the Nolan’s trilogy when they used to hang out at Felix’s apartment just after she followed Cosima to Toronto. What a wonderful time. The best time of her life for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean you’ve never seen “Harry Potter” movies? Where are you from? Narnia??” – exclaimed Cosima. But still she sounds so excited every time she has a chance to show her girlfriend something interesting that normal people like. Normal people who don’t know about DYAD illegal activities, Neolution and all the bullshit they are stuck in.

“Non, ma chérie. And I’ve no idea where Narnia is” – Delphine replied with a sly smile.

“Okay, Cormier, you scare me. I know boarding schools have strict rules. But really what did you do in your free time there?” – the smaller woman continued with an enormous enthusiasm in her voice – “How about we make a Potter-fest tomorrow? You’re gonna love it, I swear! I’m gonna get us the Ravenclaw scarfs!” - she chuckled - “Or we can start with the Star Wars as was planned?”

“How could I possible fell for such a geek?” – the Blonde responded with a waggish giggle.

Delphine was staying with her arms akimbo which still made her looks like a model from high fashion magazine and that was probably not only because she was wearing this black lace (and totally French) gown. There was also incredible confidence combined with relaxed comfort and grace in her every move. Delphine caught the pillow that was thrown at Blonde by her little grungy-hippie-looking girlfriend pretending to be mad but secretly smiling before letting another pillow fly at Blonde’s body. Cosima always looks not older that eighteen at moments like this because of these naughty shiny sparks in her brown eyes like she is planning something hideously funny to be done. Delphine laughed hard watching the smaller woman trying to look offended, she could feel every muscle of her stomach aching. Hearing Delphine’s laugh makes Cosima the happiest person in the whole wide world. This gives her a slight hope that everything may be fine eventually.

“But anyway, Cosima, you know I have to go back to DYAD tomorrow” – Del said after finishing their childish fuss and throwing away Felix’s favorite cup they accidently broke - “But if you joined me in the lab we would finish the project much faster and, you know… crazy science without science is just crazy” – said the taller woman leaning forward to Cosima in order to gently kiss her in the neck. 

“Holy Cow! Cormier, stop pushing it!”.

Cosima turned them over and sat on top of Delphine’s hips firmly but carefully pressing Blonde’s shoulders to bed. She probably would never get used to the fact that this gorgeous woman chose her instead of normal life she could have. Del’s face was blushing and that made Cosima stop moving. She couldn’t help staring at her girlfriend’s face because for the first time she saw real Delphine – innocent, pure and vulnerable – and that was the moment when she realized that this woman, looking at her with her incredible multi-colored eyes full of admiration and selfless love, is her soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

Delphine parked the car on a parking lot not far from her Condo. It is not like she wanted to go there but she had to – there are a lot of documents and information that must be hidden and destroyed before They come for her. If she can’t protect Cosima completely at least she has to make this mission as complicated as possible for those who are willing to hurt Cosima and her Sisters.

She doesn’t like this empty and lonely place. DYAD spent huge amount of money to buy the apartments for their foreign employees. Despite this fancy modern design and the glass walls she felt trapped in this expensive cell. Such an irony – not only clones are doomed to feel like animals in a zoo but their mentors as well. Seems like some kind of perverted corporate policy, huh?

Lately Delphine was coming home (if she could even call this place (or any other place actually) a home) only to have a nap, take a shower and make her hair straight. It was hard to stay here - this place was to silent.

Even now this flat has signs of Cosima’s previous attendance. They are here as a painful reminder of them having good times before everything started to crack. This hilarious periodic-table-magnet on a fridge or Kira’s drawing which was made for Cosima actually. But Delphine was on it too so Cos decided that this picture would remind Delphine about them while the are not together. The saddest part is that Delphine and Cosima have only one picture together besides that drawing – they thought that they will have plenty of time to make nice photos in some beautiful places. It is heartbreaking that these happy memories will vanish away from Cosima’s memory after Delphine’s gone. This is Delphine’s curse: all of her family photos were destroyed and she couldn’t remember almost anything from that time – the same is going to happen with Cosima.

Their photo was set as a wallpaper on Blonde’s laptop. That is why she had to take a few breaths before turning it on. The photo was taken here. In this very apartment. One day after Delphine moved in.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is that’s it? I thought you have much more things to unpack. It looks like my baggage for one-week trip would be much larger than this. Do you have any decoration? Are you planning to decorate the flat at all cuz that’s too… DYAD looking?” – Cosima grinned.

“I have everything I need in the apartment so there is no need to carry old stuff. And no, I don’t have any decoration” – Delphine replied frowning.

“Hey, are you… are you okay?”

“Yeah-yeah, I’m just… hmmm… tired. I am fine. Relax”

Cosima looked worried – Delphine have never been this quiet before. But there is no way she could make her speak until Delphine decides to tell her what is going on. The smaller woman slowly approached with an intention to hug her even though she saw Delphine was not in the mood for that. At first Delphine’s body was straight as an arrow and tense as a bundle of nerves. She didn’t even respond to the hug in a proper way but Cosima wasn’t going to let her go and she squeezed the Blonde even tighter because she wanted her pain to go away no matter what is that about.

Cosima read somewhere that hugging and slightly swinging someone at the same time might relax the person because of some psychological patterns from childhood and thanks to the anonymous author this actually worked but not in the way that Cosima expected.

Suddenly she felt the Blonde’s shoulders started to uncontrollably shake. Only after she heard quiet weeping she realized that Delphine was crying. Her grip became firmer as she was trying to hold onto Cosima like a drowning man desperately catching at a straw. The brunette felt so useless. She didn’t know what to do so she just was standing there caressing Delphine in a way saying “I am here. I won’t leave you” and letting the pain flow through her and out.

“I am sorry. Family issues you know. Oh merde! I am such a mess” – Delphine whispered after she could finally breathe calmly.

“No-no it is okay. You need anything? Anything really?” – Cosima replied trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

“Let’s just watch something ridiculous and just lay here, d’accord?”

Cosima realized that it is really serious when Del ignored her favorite “Don’t stop me now” scene from “Shaun of the dead”.

After couple hours of cuddling Cosima fell asleep. It was 2 a.m. when Delphine unintentionally woke her up by pressing her head to Cosima’s so that her warm breathing tickled brunette’s neck.

“Del, are you awake?” – she whispered tenderly.

“Yes, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you”

“Well I am not scared – just awake” – Cosima tried to make her smile

“That’s not what I meant. I am sorry for my hysteric. I am not usually like that”

“Hey, stop saying you are sorry. You talk to me?” – said the smaller women trying to make her as comfortable as possible holding Blonde’s hands in hers.

“Please don’t say anything until I stop, okay?”

“I promise”

“Today is 20 years’ anniversary of my father’s death. It was a car accident but my father chose to turn the wheel in the way that put him in danger and in order to save me. And this…” – Delphine said trying to hide the scar on the right side of her chest – “The metal pipe from the car stuck into my body deep enough to prevent me from moving but not enough to kill”.

Cosima slowly draw circles on Delphine’s shoulder using only top of her fingers watching as the Blond were turning her face away to avoid looking at Cosima – it was easier to control herself that way – but every inch of her body was pressed tightly to Cosima’s. That was vital. Delphine felt like she was going to fall apart as soon as they are divided. She needed the smaller woman tonight. Tonight she was the weak one.

“There were this two minutes of clarity before the agony started. Papa was trying to express his last will. He asked to forgive and love my mother despite her inability to love me back. This bitch was cheating on him from the very first year of their marriage. But he loved her too much. I guess he also knew that she is not really into the idea of having a daughter - her potential lovers could count her age. The bitch is too French to let a man see her standing one foot in the grave already. So my father made a deposit - his lawyer should’ve use it to pay in advance for my education in the boarding school if something bad happen to papa. Probably he realized that I wouldn’t be able to live with that woman because she wasn’t the one who raised me. He was” – Delphine smirked. “It looks like I have not only my mother’s face but also this freaking lying nature” – Delphine thought sadly. Every girl sooner or later becomes more or less the same as her mother. But Delphine couldn’t stand this woman too much and being her copy causes only extreme self-hatred and disgust.

“He wanted me to be strong” – Delphine continued – “His last words were to save our tree house. I visit it every time I am in Lille” – she whimpered – “But today my mother asked locals to tear it down because she wants to build a gazebo” - Blonde said with abomination - “So basically it means I failed everything” – Delphine whispered choking down the tears. Her voice broke and she looked painfully defenseless.

“Love, I am so sorry” – the brunette said pressing her face to Delphine’s in order to look her right in that beautiful hazel eyes and dryed her tears with a warm kiss – “It is not your fault. There was nothing you could do. It is just… What I am trying to say that I am sure your father knows that you tried hard enough and he is proud of you”. The brunette has never thought that this powerful woman has her own deep drama. Cosima felt ashamed of being egocentric and selfish all the way through. Her lips became salty from both women’ tears.

“I don’t really believe in heaven and hell, Cosima”

“I don’t mean that. I just think that the energy, the soul never slips away actually. So maybe after death we reunite with the people we love. And maybe there is nothing but acceptance…forgiveness…”.

Delphine never said anything back. She didn’t have to. It was obvious from the way she flung her arms round Cosima’s torso that she doesn’t feel better but she is grateful that Cosima is here to share this sorrow with her.

–//–

“Wakie-wakie, sunshine” – Cosima exclaimed cheerfully opening the drapes. It was definitely too bright outside and the penthouse glass wall makes it even more uncomfortable as it is. Delphine mumbled trying very hard to open her eyes and wake up. She could feel Cosima’s dreadlocks smell cinnamon and coffee.

“Did she make a breakfast? Did SHE make a breakfast?” - was the first thing that came to Delphine’s mind this morning.

That was weird. Delphine’s been the one who gets up earlier to make a breakfast and wake her Cherie up. But damn, being cared this way felt incredible. No one does that to her for such a long time.

“Cosima-ah” – Delphine yawned. This made Cosima’s name sounds even more French than it’s usually pronounced by Delphine with that slight accent on the last syllable.

“I hope you are hungry. I don’t know if you like what I’ve done but if you don’t we could order some pizza instead” – the brunette started to fidget.

“Calm down” – Delphine giggled – “How much coffee and pot you took already?”.

The smaller woman climbed into the bed to join Delphine as she was sitting up in bed between pillows and put her face in her girlfriend’s gorgeous blond curls just inhaling this sweet smell of her tender skin. They would sit like that forever but “I think something is burning, mon amour” – Delphine whispered slowly pressing her lips to Cosima’s collarbone.

“Oh fuck!” – Cosima completely forgot about the oven. Ordering pizza seems to be the only way to keep this place in one peace.

Food was everywhere. This kitchen looked like there was an emergency preparation for a huge wedding of gnomes. Surprisingly Delphine took this mess very calmly probably because of “Don’t kill me” look on Cosima’s face that made the Blonde laugh so hard and loud she made Cosima jump up. 

Delphine usually don’t do that for some reason but she couldn’t resist capturing their laughing faces with a huge mess and a fire behind them.

This photo looks a lot like their relationship. Mess. Fire. And their souls bound by their incredible, infinite, inevitable love.


	5. Chapter 5

French woman was sitting on the front porch looking dizzy after last night party. That last margarita definitely was not a good idea. She was 22 years old - too young to have a family but everybody says that Jacque Cormier is the perfect match for her. He loved her since they were six and they spent her whole first summer in Lille together. They were incredibly different but at the same time they added something they had lack of to each other. He was quiet and clever and she was active and noisy. He was reading books to her and she was teaching him how to dance. They were best friends for life until she wanted to piss off her ex-boyfriend by sleeping with another guy. Maybe it wasn’t bad that she picked Jacque because he was the one anyone can rely on if something goes wrong. But she was young and very angry at her ex so she couldn’t even imagine this will break Jacque heart because somehow he naively believed that his first and only love spent the night with him because she finally admitted her feelings for him rather than just for revenge.  
The next evening, he was staying under her window in a suit holding a gorgeous bouquet of peonies and shivering from the idea that God finally made Charlotte his girlfriend. Her mother came out and said feeling incredibly uncomfortable that she went to Paris with her boyfriend to celebrate her graduation. Can you imagine thousands of sharp needles stuck in your hurt? That was exactly what he felt about him being used as a freaking napkin and thrown away without any hesitation. He promised he would never speak to her again… But he couldn’t do that because 4-month later Charlotte showed up with a round belly and said that he made her pregnant and there is 100 % certainty that it is his baby. Somehow that was the worst thing that ever happen to her and the best to him.  
And now five years later Charlotte Cormier that could easily become some famous actress or model with her incredibly sweet face and amazing body was sitting here in the middle of nowhere with this boring husband, annoying daughter and no hope for better life. Charlotte has round face with cute dimples which made her look like a cute little baby. Plus, she is only 1.64 m tall and she uses that innocent look every time she has a slight chance to gain some benefit from anyone. But unlike her husband and daughter she has fair-haired straight hair and darker skin tone. Instead of possible successful career she has to spent the days watching this nerd, she has zero crush on, running after the small angelic looking but totally inconvenient girl.  
Delphine’s first word was “papa” and she called Charlotte “Elle” for three years. But even though they were not close Del always tried to get closer. She thought that her mother will love her if she does something outstanding – that is why she takes ballet, piano, art and chemistry classes and does all her best to impress her mother – she was too small to understand that her mother just has no mother instincts yet and thus don’t love her back.  
Delphine’s parents were arguing most of the time. And there was no need for Jacque to be a psychologist to understand that this may affect Delphine very badly. As far as he needed the safe and comfortable place not less than his daughter he decided to build a fortress. The house of science. Their secret lab.  
When they were choosing the house for their future family Jacque, unlike his wife taking into consideration how far is her favorite bar, thought about how to use the surrounding exterior for the needs of his future baby: he bought a small boat to sail on the Deûle River and chose the house with a big backyard with a giant tree with two branches in close proximity to make a hammock or a treehouse. Delphine was raised with a great respect of nature and other humans' work that is why she was extremely proud to be a part of this great project with her dad. They were seating in the Vauban Garden created by Jean-Pierre Barillet-Deschamps who was their distant relative and draw a plan of the construction. Jacque wanted Delphine to remember this process as an adventure and learn to make choices. That is why this tree house had two weathervanes, secret room behind the bookcase and a round window of Eglise du Sacré-Coeur.  
At the end of the year Delphine with the help of her father reached the basic level of understanding how the biology and chemistry work. She was able to identify any local bird by the song and the color and made a chemical volcano as a result of eruption of an ammonium dichromate by herself even before reaching seven years.  
She got her first kid doctor’s kit when she was eight and realized that she wants to become a doctor and save people when her best friend Roselin cut her leg while climbing over the fence. Delphine was incredibly serious and focused while giving the first aid and stopping the blood. She was proud and asked her father to buy her a lab coat and take her with him to the hospital he started to work in recently.  
However, she also saw another part of being a doctor she wasn’t ready to accept – the death of the patients. Jacque always referred to such patients as his personal cemetery but this ironic tone was not more than defensive reaction – she remembered how pale and numb he was after losing his first patient in Pediatrics – two years old boy with pneumonia.  
But overall everyone was happy – Charlotte could waste time with her friends in clubs spending her parents’ money, Jacque was happy making his daughter happy and Delphine finally felt useful learning biology and chemistry. But this wasn’t a family. Delphine had no image of having a family. She could understand what kind of parent she wants to be, but she couldn’t understand how is it possible to love someone everyday through sickness and health, through fun and routine and to be partners in crime. And she felt incredibly guilty to be the one who divided the family by choosing to spent her time with Jacque – at least that was the thing that her mother wanted Delphine to believe in to make it easier to manipulate her.


	6. Chapter 6

After every document about Leda clones was shredded and burnt Delphine sat on the sofa and poured herself a glass of Balvenie - 50 Year Old Scotch Whisky that her father’s lawyer and best friend presented to her as a gift after her graduation from the university. She kept it for special occasion but it seemed like it is the last chance to open the bottle. Besides, she would need some courage for everything she was planning to do next.  
The whisky was rich and spicy. The taste of dried berries and a lingering sweetness in her throat made this moment feel weirdly epic. Little water drops from melting ice on the outside of the glass streaming down right between her fingers calmed Delphine down a little bit. It was her two minutes of clarity – pure vacuum in her head without fear, hatred or regrets. It was only her and that drink with slight taste of ginger and cinnamon and nothing could take that moment from her. She probably would be happy if a killer would show up right now because she felt calm and ready.  
She dug around in her purse for a minute before dragging out a fag and a lighter. It took her a little while to lit it because the pack and her favorite cigarettes in it were wet because of the rain outside and then she took a long drag breathing the smoke from the cigarette in completely, not stopping for anything, as she usually does when she needs to gather her wits, even though she knew that her voice would become lower and wooly after it.  
She had to decide what to tell Shay. It was clear that she has no right to disclose the information about Cosima’s heritage without her consent. Well maybe she might do that - the last time Cosima’s desires didn’t really bother Delphine because she kept the information about Kira’s stem cells in secret for a good reason which was still permanent. Well at least Delphine was sure that saving Cosima’s life was number one priority and asking someone’s permission would put the process in danger. She had one way forward back then, but now…Delphine didn’t know if there was a way at all. But what she knew for sure is that she wanted to let Cosima decide for herself this time who to trust.  
Delpine would never let herself drive a car while she is drunk, but, after all, it was ridiculous to care about her own safety in existing situation. Nonetheless, she decided to choose by-pas roads on her way to Shay’s house for the other drivers and pedestrians’ sake.  
She left the gun in the car despite the fact that Shay might react aggressively after what she’s done to her. And she couldn’t blame Shay for that. However, she couldn’t blame herself for behaving that way either. But one thing Delphine felt ashamed of was this strong feeling of disappointment when she realized that she wouldn’t be able to get rid of this little bitch. Even though Shay probably is a good girl and maybe Delphine should’ve been angry at Cosima who gave up on Delphine and jumped to another chick’s bed so easily. But it is not easy to think straight when it comes to jealousy and protective reaction for someone you love that much.  
She knocked Shay’s door quietly, hoping she was home.  
Shay’s face has changed in a moment she realized who was knocking.  
“Go before I call the police” – Shay said with a poorly hided fear in her voice.  
“Shay please! I don’t need to come in” – Delphine put her hands up trying to show that she has no intention to hurt her this time - “Just hear me out. I know what I did was unforgivable but I also know that Cosima really cares for you” – Delphine tried to sound nice but confident, but saying that words out loud was harder then she expected – “and I think” – her voice cracked and it took her intensive efforts to swallow her pride and pain and continue – “I think you two fit”.  
“I don’t give a damn what you think” – Shay tried to sound as venomous as possible looking with that eyes full of hatred that no one could possibly imagine being combined with that pure angelic blue colored eyes and sweet face.  
“Just know this. I won’t be in your way anymore. But it has to begin with a truth” – Shay was standing there knuckling her hand and being ready to fight back if something goes wrong – “I want you to give her this” – Delphine passed Shay a DYAD institute’s card with Cosima’s «324B21» ID-tag written on it – “and tell her that I said to tell you everything…” - Shay looked worried and a little bit surprised at the same time. She felt that something wrong is happening with Delphine because this incredibly powerful woman that aroused fear in Shay by her presence itself seemed broken – “If she wants to. It’s her decision” – Delphine finally raised her eyes at Shay with her eyebrows lifted up trying to smile and keep at least some of the dignity she used to have. But all the suffer and struggle she’d been through couldn’t been hidden behind that mask of a Superwomen. She got choked up with tears and only one thing she was able to say was - “Be good to her”.  
Even though Shay truly hated Delphine it was heartbreaking to see that agony in her eyes. Probably it was that moment of female sympathy but she didn’t want Delphine to be in torment. But still, Shay was truly afraid of Delphine to even say anything back. And she didn’t have a chance to do it as Delphine quickly turned over and went out the building.

-//-

Delphine had been driving in her car around the block for an hour already trying to figure out what to tell Cosima. She clearly couldn’t tell her the truth because Cosima would fight for her even if it put them both in danger. For both of them taking steps was easier than standing still but this time she had to let this happen. But the Blonde needed to see her. She had so much to say to her but none of the words that were lingering in her head seemed appropriate. Delphine knew that she had to use all of her self-control to make it right. There was no more time to waste. Now or never.  
She parked the car near the entrance to Alison & Donnie's «Bubbles» and came out of the car to enjoy the cold weather of Toronto for the last time. She loved that Canadian fresh air and these incredibly friendly people, this architecture and this delicious chocolate. Hard to say goodbye to that city.  
Delphine heard the door was opened and turned her face just in time to see Cosima bundling up in her coat – this girl from San Fran has huge problems with this freezing Canadian winds. It was hard to ignore that she was wearing the same red coat that she wore that day when they attended Leekie’s lecture on Neolution. Delphine could swear the God that it was the last time when she felt so incredibly free while running around campus with two bottles of stolen wine, holding Cosima’s hand and laughing out loud pretending that she is just a foreign student trying to be friendly.  
“Hey you came” – Cosima said with a slight relief.  
“Yeah unfortunately I can’t stay” – Delphine tried to sound relaxed but with every second that she was standing near Cosima her heart rate was raising dangerously fast and it took her all the effort to stand still. She had to play it cool. She had to make sure that she wouldn’t give Cosima any promise or any hope for their reunion. Or maybe she had to make sure that she wouldn’t hope for happy ending for them after all.  
“Oh not for a little bit?”  
“No, I'm sorry. I need you to keep the sequenced genome safe and Kendall Malone far away”.  
“Yeah, I think Mrs. S is really good at that stuff, so... she's got a plan” – Cosima looked confused because all of that was obvious. She couldn’t understand why Delphine looked so worried.  
“Okay” – “Now go, Cormier. Until you do something reckless. You saw her. She is here. She is alive. She is with her family. Just say you are sorry and let her go” – Delphine was trying to persuade herself to leave.  
“I know why you did everything you did. To Shay and… everything” – Delphine never expected this conversation to turn that way. She could never imagine that Cosima would understand and forgive her. But with every word Cosima said it was getting harder to leave. She had never thought that she needed forgiveness until she got it - “I'm sorry I made you make those hard choices and then... And then blamed you for them” – these words broke her shield, she cracked. She cracked like the last time when Cosima told her she came back for her. What Delphine was hoping for? At the end of the day only this tiny woman had this effect on her – all the walls she had been building to play the role she had to play were unable to keep Cosima.  
That pain in her chest was overpowering. Delphine bit her lip trying to hold tears that were ready to stream down her face. She pressed her hands to the body hard trying remain control.  
Cosima could see the storm raging in Delphine’s soul and she wanted to tell her how much she loves her, that she would never let anything bad happen and everything would be okay as far as they are together. She wanted to hold her and never let go.  
And that look they shared. They didn’t have to say “I love you”. Their eyes showed that. Their eyes full of adoration – that look that a dog gives to his owner. The look full of pain and such indescribable love. Such love could start a war, tear everything apart and rebuild it again. The love that build bridges not walls. This almighty love. The love that will exist even after they are dead. The love that would never goes away.  
The blonde gently ran a hand over Cosima’s cheek trying to memorise every inch of her beloved woman’s face. She bitterly smiled because that smaller woman made her happy again… even in this awful day.  
“Oh mia, oh mia” – Delphine couldn’t keep it together anymore. It was selfish but the last thing she wanted to do before she dies is to kiss her soulmate. Delphine pressed her lips tightly against Cosima’s. Too forced, because Delphine knew this kiss was going to be the last and wanted to savor it for eternity. The brunette’s lips were smooth, supple. Delphine’s hands caressed her head, thumbs sliding up to Cosima’s flushed cheeks. The world fell away with that kiss. It was continued slowly and deeply, comforting in ways that words would never be. Delphine stopped the kiss to look at Cosima one more time.  
“Give your sisters all my love” – Delphine said smiling smoothly running her finger over Cosima’s lip. And had to harness all of her will power to walk away.

-//-

Delphine stepped out of the vehicle to go to DYAD institute to finish some of her work when she heard the footsteps behind.  
She kept moving praying to every God that might watch over her, even though she was not a believer, to let this happen fast.  
After two more steps she put her bag on the floor and turned around to face the one who had her life in his arms. It was no surprise that Detective Duko was the killer.  
“What will happen to her?” – Delphine wanted passionately to hear that Cosima would be safe before it happened. The sound of a gunshot broke the silence of the underground parking lot reverberating and thus lasting for the eternity in Delphine’s head. Searing pain bit through her skin, muscles, liver and back. She saw that Duko was aiming to her head to finish her off and she looked him in the eyes holding to the last ounce of strength to show him that her dying is just a step for them to end a war and she will fight with her dying breath until it is over.  
She was going in and out of consciousness. The terrible burning feeling through the path of a bullet knocked her out and made her hold on to life again. That one sensation that was killing her kept her in conscious at the same time. Delphine tried to hold the wound tightly to stop the hemorrhage but her hands became slippery from the flood of blood and were becoming weaker with every second.  
Random pictures in her head followed each other flashing: her first chemical experiment with her father, their fuss on the tree house, the lullaby her grandma used to sing her when Delphine was scared, the first meeting with Cosima, their jogging in the Campus, their first night together, her eyes, her soft hands, her smile and childish giggle, her dancing in the kitchen, and also some things that would never happen: Delphine proposing to Cosima, their vows, first dance under a huge oak with the sounds of string quartet playing James Vincent McMorrow’s “Cavalier”, unpacking boxes in their first house, their babies running around the playground, their first gray hairs… Delphine was slowly falling to the black hole and could hardly see the familiar faces above her and feel herself removed. Her last thoughts before black out were centered around Cosima and she felt not alone dying with her name on her lips.


End file.
